


Bend, Little Willow

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Torture, Whipping, clit clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus captures Willow.<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Content: bondage; whipping; torture, noncon.  This isn't a light fic folks.<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-<br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend, Little Willow

The question of how to tackle Sunnydale was a thorny one. He didn't want to be gone too long from his lovelies. They needed his firm hand, and frankly, he was addicted to his daily diet of tormenting them. So he decided to simply grab Willow and use her to bring Buffy to him. 

A quick drive to Sunnydale later and he was cruising, looking to catch Willow on her own. He could hardly wait outside Buffy's house where Willow lived or outside the Magic Box. When Willow came out on her own and he could find her, he parked the car and then he beckoned her over. "Willow, I need your help, something terrible has happened." 

Sweet, trusting Willow, she got close enough for him to grab her. "What's happened?" she asked. 

As his arm snaked out, grabbing her, and the other pushed a chloroformed rag over her mouth, he whispered in her ear, "Angelus is out." The look of terror on her face was priceless. 

When Willow woke up, she was naked except for a collar and cuffs. She was the captive of Angelus. She was on her back on a short cushioned seat of some kind, almost like an ottoman. The collar was locked to something on the ottoman, forcing her head to stay down. A thick black belt held her torso strapped to the ottoman around her belly, and wrists were strapped onto the lower sides of the belt on each side. Each ankle was locked to a chain held by pulley in the air, keeping her legs up and apart. Try as she might she could not get them to come together one bit closer. Speaking of bits, something that felt like a thick bit was in her mouth, a thick rubber bit or a ball filling her mouth and held on by a strap. 

"Ah," said the masked figure she could just now see stepping out of the darkness. "Sleeping Beauty is now awake. Don't worry, you won't be alone for long. But first Daddy has to prod the internet." He left through a door Willow could not see and was gone for a small eternity. She could turn her head enough to see a camera set-up and audio equipment and computers. Oh my god, she was being broadcast onto the internet, she could see the green light on the camera telling her it was live and transmitting. 

Then the figure came back. From his physicality she was assuming he was Angelus, but she couldn't be sure. He was mostly dressed in thick black leather, with only a codpiece covering his thick erection. It was obvious he could easily undo the codpiece and free himself, bits of skin were visible around the codpiece. 

"This is Willow," he said. "She's new here, very new, she's not even aware of the sort of thing we do here. Notice the welds on collar and cuffs though, she's permanent property just like the others." With that, Willow pulled and strained and she could indeed see the welds on the ankle cuffs. They were neoprene-lined, like the kind that are used on mental patients who have to be restrained for years. She keened into the gag as she realized Angelus had no plans to either release her or kill her anytime soon. 

"Now she gets it. She's going to be something a little special. She doesn't like men at all, I understand, these days. So being tormented by yours truly is going to really be a torture for her aside from the torture I intend to inflict." He moved in closer and stroked a gloved hand down her body. He leaned in and whispered to her. "The collar is warded to prevent your using magic, so don't even think about it." 

She shuddered and whimpered into the gag. She tried to squirm away from his hand but found she was unable to. He chuckled and then drew back his hand, firmly slapping each breast. "You can't escape my touch, you might as well stay still and enjoy it. Or fight me, I'll only hurt you worse if you do." 

She gasped at the blows, surprised beyond the ability to react further. Then she keened again into the gag, the pain resounding through her. He grinned. "Going to be such fun taking your virginity. Oh, yes, I know your ladyfriend has been doing plenty for you but you haven't had a cock inside you yet, not even a fake one, I can smell it. Speaking of which, do you think she'd make a nice little addition to the festivities? I went ahead and took her too, she came along too quickly after I knocked you out." 

Willow howled into the gag then and struggled as much as she was capable. "Ah, such spirit. All the better for me to break it my dear," he said. "Would you have preferred that I kill her instead? I thought not," he finished as she shook her head. 

His fingers found her nipples and began pulling and twisting on them, not a bit of gentleness in his touch. "Mmm I think you'll get pierced later. The nipples deserve some ornamentation. But for now..." He pulled out a set of nipple clamps, thick ones with adjustable posts to make them as tight or as loose as desired. She whimpered and shook her head but he only chuckled as he applied the first one and screwed it down as tightly as her flesh would allow. She screamed and he went to work mirroring his actions on her other nipple. The tortured tips now stuck into the air. He reached over to a side table and pulled out a small whip, a very small one, and began to whip the tips, drawing screams galore. "The creatures of the night, such sweet music they make," he said in his best Dracula imitation. Then he grabbed another of the clamps and reached between her lips, starting to massage and tug at her clit. She keened and struggled as she realized his intention but she could not stop him. As soon as he'd teased the clit to erectness, on went the clamp, though not as tightly as the nipple clamps. 

Her scream lasted a long time then, and he teased over the head of her clit. It was unbelievably sensitive like that and she was getting wet despite herself. She could not stop it. And he only chuckled, knowing what he was doing to her. "Yes, little Willow, you're going to be wet when I push inside you. And each little thrust is going to smash into that clamped clit and you won't be able to help it, you'll see stars. You're going to come again and again for me." 

She shook her head in denial. "We'll see, my little Willow. I think you will bend for me, no matter how much you don't want to. Bend, or break, I don't care which." He began to unbuckle the codpiece, letting his thick long cock come into view. She keened again and he just smiled wickedly as he pushed hard inside her. She did indeed see stars and she began to sob. He was determined to make her body betray her and there was not a thing she could do about it. He began to move and she howled like a lost thing, like a willow mournful in the wind...


End file.
